


colors

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Stepping?, Cock Warming, Comfort/Angst, Dirty Talk, Eustass attempts to play hard to get, Eustass is a brat, Feelings, Fluff, Humiliation, I'm projecting so what, Internal Conflict, Law gives Kidd what he deserves, M/M, Nail Polish, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Scratching, Shameless Smut, bc this is me, if u squint w a magnifying glass, just a dab, law might have a hand kink, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: And sometimes... Sometimes Eustass would change that color.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. carnal red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....where to start... I'll be tagging as I go along with it, I was originally going to make it a one shot but I thought it would be better in chapters. There will only be 4 of them, the first two ch will be pre time skip and the last 2 are post. I have started on the other ones, but they're not yet finished, they'll be up soon though ^.^
> 
> Anyways.....I'll just let y'all get into it :3 I hope u guys like it <3

There are moments where I would sit and watch as Eustass repainted his nails. 

One could say it’s an art- that _one_ would be me. 

There Eustass would be; gold and crimson littering his room, the air thick and pungent with the aroma of alcohol, yet he looks completely unphased in those moments. Like these are the ones he specifically sets aside for himself, and if it isn’t the most beautiful thing in the world. Witnessing those long legs crossed over each other, eyes completely enraptured in their goal to take over that horny covering with a color of his choosing- usually a deep purple. Cherry slicked nails I’m _well_ acquainted with.

And sometimes... Sometimes Eustass would change that color.

That doesn’t seem too significant, to be entirely honest, it’s pretty insignificant if you are not Eustass Kid himself. But I know their secret. I know those secrets like Eustass carries them in his hands and decides, only at the times he so chooses, to gift them to me.

That purple flies directly out the window, his inhibitions right along with it, and I see _red_ -

•

_Splotches stare up at me; jagged lines that match his own scars, delicate arm twisted behind him. And oh, the way Eustass blushes. Completely unashamed, taking whatever is given to him with a coy smile and sharp eyes- red eyes._

_It has been months since we’ve last seen each other. Visits often come few and far between anyways, there’s not much we can do about that. So, when these moments come, I take them with blue rooms and greedy hands._

———

“Took you long enough to get here.”

“Can you at least let me breathe first before you start getting bratty?”

Eustass smiles from where he’s at. Legs stretched out in front of him, proud chest on display, red eyes gleaming at me as he starts to trail his hand up his stomach to his chest. He’s art at its finest, sculpted figure and a killer smile. The pants almost ruin the picture. Red nails stare back at me, as if they’re taunting me, coaxing me to move forward and take what I want.

“I’ve been waiting for you _Trafalgar_.”

The way my name rolls off his tongue sounds more like a threat if anything, but Eustass spreads his legs wider as an invitation, and I take it as one. My feet move on instinct, not stopping until I’m in front of him. The look on Eustass’ face is triumphant, his head tips back as he raises his legs up, feet planted perfectly into the mattress. Almost arching, but not quite there.

“And what is it you’ve been waiting on?” My voice comes out rougher at the sight of him laid out and waiting on _me_ , just for _me_.

“To take what’s yours.”

I don’t even know if Eustass knows what those little words do to a man like me, but since this is Eustass we’re talking about, he probably knows _exactly_ what they do to me (if his smile in return is anything to go by).

My jacket is shed to the floor in an instant, the rest of my clothes soon following in a practiced ease. Eustass watches me through it all, keeps those crimsoned eyes on mine, if he stares long enough, I might just be able to burn. 

If it was for Eustass, I would.

The thought nearly stops me in my tracks, but Eustass is right there picking up the slack. He leans up on his elbows, one of his hands catching the back of my neck, and he tugs me down into a heated kiss.

Everything around me is burning, and I wonder if it’ll always be like this. If Eustass will always be so giving, keen on pleasing me, absolutely _desperate_ in the way he tries to capture me. A soft moan falls passed his lips when I return the kiss, roughly pushing my tongue into his mouth, using his hair to tip his head back further- to _really_ show Eustass what it feels like to be trapped.

I follow Eustass when he lays back, that hand on my neck trails down my spine, traces skin until he’s dragging lines against my tattoos. I’d follow him into hell if only to keep his hands on me, to always feel this treatment, his hands forming patterns like he wants to etch another piece of ink on my skin.

“I already prepped myself,” Eustass murmurs along my lips.

I pull back, and there it is, that little pink hue brushing up against his cheeks. I smile to myself in delight, moving in between Eustass’ legs. He spreads his legs wider, beckoning me with his hands on my hips, it’s unneeded with my smaller frame already trapped between his bigger one, but it just goes to show how _needy_ he is. So unfitting for a man like Eustass.

“How eager you are Eustass-ya,” I muse.

Eustass doesn’t take the bait like he usually does.

Instead of responding with a familiar retort, Eustass leans up just enough to spit in his hand, quickly wrapping it around my length. I don’t even try to hold back the shudder that wracks up my spine, it’s been so long since I’ve felt his touch. I didn’t realize how much I needed it until he twists his hand so deliciously, wet palm dragging up and down my cock. His fingers are greedy, rubbing the soft spot under the tip of my dick, rough digit following the thick vein in a way that has me groaning loudly. 

Eustass looks fucking giddy.

His eyes are damn near blown black, that blush has travelled down to his chest and he’s breathing ragged breaths that puff up his chest with each intake. I could break him apart right here and now, he wouldn’t even have to ask me, I can see how much he wants it only by looking into his eyes.

It doesn’t take long for me to enter him. Eustass lifted his hips quickly when my hands latched onto his waistband, tugging the garment off smoothly to throw onto the ground. His legs were already pushing the base of my spine by the time I bottomed out inside of him, and _oh the moan he let out_. 

The sounds Eustass made when I pulled back and roughly drilled inside of him, keeping that pace. Eustass keened high in his throat, eyes nearly rolling back when I brushed that familiar bundle of nerves, pushing his hips down to seek more of that friction.

“Oh _Law_ , Law right- _right there_ , don’t stop.” Eustass cried out, egging me on with feet digging into my spine, hands scrambling until he’s scratching my back the same color as those nails.

“Fuck Eustass.”

His eyes snap open at the groan I make, and before I know it my back is on the bed, Eustass effectively flipping us over, towering over me. He looks like he could be a deity. The sound of surprise I made gets drowned out by a low moan, my eyes screwing up shut when Eustass clenches his ass. He drags himself up until the tip of my cock is brushing against his hole, before rolling down. Eustass does it like he plans on doing it for a lifetime, and I won’t be the one to stop him.

Eustass taps my eyelids and I open them instantly, staring back at equally lidded ones.

“Keep your eyes on me.”

And I do. Sweat rolls off his forehead, cascading down down down until it catches on his top lip. I want to lick it off. I’m almost jealous I can’t touch every part of him like that water can. Eustass bites his lip as if he heard my thoughts, dragging teeth along the bottom one, abs flexing deliciously while he keeps up his pace.

The rhythm has nothing on the sea. Eustass rocks like the waves crashing against his boat right now; lulling, absolutely addicting. 

He just might be a god the way he controls them. 

The moment was more than any other one we shared. _More_ passionate, _more_ raw. It was fucking carnal the way Eustass kept his eyes pinned to mine as he fucked at the pace he wanted yet doing it all for me. 

His hips pinned mine down anytime I tried to move, his hands flattened on my chest, pushing _roughly_ , even while I was arching just from the heat. Eustass kept me pinned down, fucking me near orgasm without even worrying about his own release. He was leaking, the tip almost purplish like his old nail polish, jutting out and bobbing with each bounce. 

“Say you love it.”

_Say you love me._

Has Eustass’ voice ever been that breathy?

“ _Eustass_ ,” I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look this happy, “I love it.”

Have I ever sounded that wrecked?

“Yeah,” and there goes that brat he was hiding, covered in sweat, legs probably aching from exhaustion, but now he looks _alive_ , “that’s right Law, you _fucking love it_.”

All I remember from that night were red lines and red nails and red eyes.

Those eyes.

 _Fuck_ those eyes.

Eustass had eyes like the devil, red and waiting, an absolute sin, but when he beckons me with that smile, I’d gladly walk into the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no real point to these ending notes, I just have nothing to do so I thought I would explain what was on my mind whilst writing, and this might be long so I'm going to go on and apologize sksjf but I really liked this idea, I thought it would be fun for Eustass to act differently with different colored nails. A mood ring if you will.
> 
> The color for this chapter was red, I made that quite obvious though. There are a lot of talks about deities and burning, controlling oceans. I did want it to have a possessiveness (passionate?) edge to it since it was the color red, but I don't think I achieved that the way I wanted to. I wanted it to be like Eustass teases Law even though he wants it more, it sounded more fascinating in my drafts lmao, but it ended up being more like Eustass wanting to please Law more than himself. I think Eustass as a bottom is a beautiful thing lol.
> 
> I'm used to writing smut (it's the only thing I can write decently tbh) but this threw me for a loop because I didn't want to center it around smut? I know it's probably written weirdly since I don't really finish it off or go into a lot of detail, for that I'm sorry, but it fit perfectly imo. I wanted it to be kind of poetic, like how Law is basically talking like he's reminiscing. 
> 
> 'I take them with blue rooms and greedy hands' - that's my favorite part lol.
> 
> I muse that Law likes the red nail polish so much because it's the same color as Eustass' eyes, how romantic of me I know.


	2. liquid vinyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t anybody special when I walked into that bar, but when he splayed me out on that bed and used what he could, I thought I was everything this world was made up of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there ^.^ I was very excited to post this, I almost contemplated doing it last night, but I'll most likely just stick with one a day. 
> 
> So I know I said the first 2 ch. were pre-timeskip and they are, but this one is set before the first chapter bc I'm extra as hell and like having a dramatic flare. That should be all? I updated the tags. Nothing too fancy (: but I hope you all enjoy this one <3 the new chapter will be out tmrw

_When we first met, it was on a night just as obsidian as those nails._

_It could have been darker than black for all I knew, but it swallowed me whole. It didn’t speak a word, all I saw were eyes pinning me to the spot, alight in their capture for submission._

_I instantly fell prey._

_All I remember was cold metal and five black talons digging and scratching into my flesh. I wasn’t anybody special when I walked into that bar, but when he splayed me out on that bed and used what he could, I thought I was everything this world was made up of._

•

I’ve heard his name before, it wasn’t hard not to when you’re apart of what they call ‘ _the worst generation_ ’- the term made me roll my eyes, but not once did it cross my mind that I would see him. Of course, I knew one day I would, but it wasn’t ever in my interests to see him or that little runt with the doe eyes and a wide smile, yet here I am, seeing both in one day.

I don’t know whether it was luck or my punishment.

It must be the former though, considering who I’m looking at now. 

Grey eyes meet my own from across the room, instantly brightening (or darkening?), in what could be interest. Maybe I’ve always been a bit too cocky, let my ego eat away at me, but the look this Trafalgar Law guy is giving me is anything but innocent.

Unlike how I met Luffy today, loud and brash; Law is quietly looking at me, openly fucking me, picking each and every single article of my clothing off with his eyes- if I were to put it simply. And I am nothing but a simple man, I would let him openly fuck me right here in this bar. Preferably bent over one of these tables, even the floor if that’s what he so pleased.

“Where ya goin’ Kid?” Killer asks me as I get up, but he was watching the entire time so there’s really no point in me saying anything, so I don’t.

If luck is really on my side, then Killer will know where I went when he gets back on the ship tonight.

There’s a blue light that circles me when I walk outside, or maybe I think it’s capturing me. It fizzes and lights my skin up, but it’s gone just as quickly as it happened, and I’m left feeling uncoordinated.

I glance around me quickly, only stopping when I look behind me-

“And what’re you doing?”

Law smirks slightly, “oh I just came out for some air.”

For some odd reason my mouth runs dry. Law is prettier up close, and the bars frazzled lights did nothing for how he looks with moonlight splaying against him. There are bags under his eyes, that much was obvious even with the shitty lighting, but his skin looks smooth against those tattoos; fierce features, a delectable voice. 

I could die right here and now and just be thankful he even spoke to me.

“Well this ain’t the only place to get some.” My mouth obviously wanted to move faster than my brain did, because the words were spit out harshly, quickly, before I could even stop them.

I regret them instantly, but I can’t show it. They’re already out into the world, might as well play hard to get since the dice are rolling.

“I didn’t expect for you to be such a drama queen Eustass-ya.”

“The fuck did you just call-“

“Are you really that dense or do I actually need to spell out why I came out here.”

“You mean why you _followed_ me out here,” what the fuck is my mouth saying?

Law looks amused. It actually pisses me off.

“Is this a foreplay ritual of yours? You give the _come fuck me_ eyes to somebody then act like you don’t want it?” Law looks just so fucking sure of himself.

I don’t know why I find it as hot as I do. Usually I would have already punched someone in the face, I wouldn’t give someone the time of day to _think_ they could even speak to me like this, but there’s just something about him. Something in the way he holds himself, yet the look in his eyes is completely different somehow. 

How can someone look so put together but look like they’re about to fall apart?

“You look so tense Eustass-ya.”

Law takes a step forward, and for some god-awful reason my brain thinks it’s a good idea to take a step back, as if Law is actually threatening, but he _is_ \- he actually is very dangerous. 

I’ve heard rumors of his devil fruit powers, how he easily slices people up without even blinking an eye and toys around with them. Others would call it callousness; I call it having a lack of manners. Sadism at its finest, in my honest opinion. It’s beautiful in a way that it shouldn’t be, and _that’s_ what makes him dangerous.

“What would your crew think if they saw you cowering like this? You look so scared and that’s a shame,” there’s that teasing fucking voice. My nails dig into my skin hard enough to break through, but I don’t move at all when Law leans close to my ear, “I just want you to fuck me.”

That was all it took.

Most people would wait for a sign, a hint of hesitation, but I’ll do anything this man wants me to. Even if it is dealing with taunts.

Trafalgar Law is a _greedy_ little thing, selfish almost in the way he takes. His hands were on me the instant my door closed; cold hands that made me shiver as soon as they pressed against my too warm skin. I welcome it.

“You’re practically begging for it,” I tease.

Law doesn’t stop his movements.

It gives me a thrill. Hands rushing to rip clothes off, to tug at skin, kiss eager lips, so soft and pliant and so damn _sweet_.

“How do you want me?” Law rasps.

There were countless ways I could have took him and judging by the look in his eyes he would have accepted every single one.

“Lean over the bed.”

Eager.

I gripped his waist as soon as he touched the bed, watching as those beautiful inked up fingers curled into the sheets, his back arching as he tossed a sultry look over his shoulder.

In that moment I don’t think I’ve ever seen anybody more beautiful.

“Stunning.” I just had to say it out loud, let him know that his compliance and willingness is just _so_ fucking _stunning_.

Law blushes, dips his head down when I rustle through my drawer for that little bottle. The sigh he let out when I ran my finger over his rim is one that will stick with me until I’m dead and gone.

I slide my hand up his back, scratching and teasing the tattoo that mars his skin. I’ve never had that big of a fascination with them before, but on him they’re enchanting. Law mewls and ruts his hips back until my finger is buried inside of him, whimpers some more when I drag my nails roughly across skin, begs for one more- _another one Eustass_. 

Now I feel greedy.

My mouth waters at how he begs, how his head is thrown back when I enter him. Slow in the way one usually is the first time they’re with someone. I savor it all, the way he clenches around my dick, the way he just _pulls_ me in like I was made for him.

And then it’s chaos.

Fingers sliding into hair, nails biting into his scalp as I tug back harshly, and Law sounds like he fucking _loves_ it. Rolls his hips back each time I pull, slips his legs further apart, turns his head to watch as I fuck him deeper than I’ve ever gone. I could get addicted.

He’s only mine for tonight. 

I had to repeat it every time I saw his back arch, those hazy eyes fluttering, throat exposed just begging for me to put my marks along him. To fucking _ravish_ him. God he was stunning.

“Faster Eustass, _faster_.”

And I comply, I was never in control to begin with. Law pulls me along like I’m a puppet on his string, greedily drinks down every punch to his prostate.

“Just like that baby.”

It’s almost enough to set me off.

When Law cums it starts with a whine, a husky drawn out moan, keeps those hands wrapped snuggly in my sheets while my own dig into his sides. I make sure he’ll remember my mark, and he makes sure I’ll remember his sounds-

“Don’t stop-“

I never planned to.

“ _Oh Eustass, damn, the way you fuck me_.”

I’ll ruin him for anyone else.

The night ended in a way that made it seem like it never began. Law was gone before the sun was up, I know because I watched him leave. It was like he took the moon with him, took my soul the same way when his lips brushed against my cheek. He thought I was asleep. I found it endearing.

My room was darker than vinyl when he left. 

The air still thrumming with his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my notes that are longer than the actual chapter <3
> 
> The color was black, and aside from the obvious things like 'it could have been darker than black' or 'darker than vinyl', I don't think I had as many references as I did with red. 
> 
> This chapter....ah guys, it is NOTHING like the drafts. In my minds eye I believed it was just going to be dirty raunchy sex, because that's what I write best (; but it somehow ended up sweet? Eustass' inner turmoil over the way he first speaks to Law, how he praises him, wants to keep him, how Law stole the moon when he left. Obviously I think Eustass is a romantic underneath the hardcore exterior.
> 
> There was just a tad bit of foreshadowing in the italics part; 'all I remember was cold metal and 5 black talons'. It was also in Law's POV. I actually wanted this one to be post time skip, Eustass using his mechanical arm to get Law off bc he knows he hates it, a knife kink would ensue. Oh it was going to be beautiful, I might write it as a one shot.
> 
> But anyways, my fav. line- 'how can someone look so put together but look like they're about to fall apart?'  
> I was looking in the mirror as I wrote that.


	3. emerald isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like witnessing flowers bloom. Watching Eustass was like taking a dip into the earth, flying through trees, touching thorns adorned on roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ^.^ I am back with what might be (one of) my favorite chapters. Only because it's my favorite color. I have mixed feelings about this one though bc it didn't turn out *quite* like I hoped it would, so I do hope you enjoy it <3 
> 
> Also I don't think it needs to be said but I'll say it anyways, this is loosely based off of the anime. Certain situations happened, and certain ones don't (how Eustass and Law met, for example). This fic is completely self-indulgent so please don't take it srsly lol

_Time was turning at an alarming rate._

_I almost grew green in the face watching that sun rise, and that moon set into place, waves crashing against boards, birds calling in the distance, and still you weren’t here._

_Maybe if I capsized ships or fought with Marines, maybe, I just thought, that you would finally come back to me._

•

I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed Eustass as quiet as he is now- pliant is probably a better word.

I had barely taken one step into his room, and here he was. Looking up at me with an unreadable look, knees almost brushing against the tips of my boots- naked already. I’d like to think that maybe he sensed me coming.

Six months away from each other- or was it more than a year? Battle scars and one missing limb later. It felt like an eternity. I should have been down a life, yet here this man is, complete submission, looking up at me as if he would give me his own breath. 

I don’t deserve it, but for one quick second I tell myself that I do.

Eustass peaks up at me when I trail my fingers along his jaw, easily tipping his head back when I tap his chin.

“And just what did I do to deserve this?” My voice is already rough, that’s no surprise.

Something always shifts inside of me when Eustass gets like this and having not experienced it in so long just breaks me down more.

“Be alive.”

My breath hitches. Eustass doesn’t wait for me to respond, probably knows I would have nothing to say to that anyways, since I didn’t expect it. Maybe he was thinking about me just as much as I was thinking of him, imagining the way he feels, the sounds he made. What could be. What could’ve happened.

A hand trails up my thigh- emerald. 

For a second I wonder who paints his nails now. If he uses that hunk of metal he calls an arm or sits patiently as Killer does it, the thought makes me smile – almost makes me green with jealousy- until it’s wiped away by Eustass’ hand popping the button to my jeans open. _Kikoku_ tumbles out of my grasp, a hand is quickly wrapped around the base of my cock and I moan unabashedly. 

Eustass’ eyes flutter up, eyelashes sweeping against his cheek, and licks around my tip. He looks so pretty like this, like he was made to do it. Eustass takes more of me into his mouth, doesn’t stop until his lips touch his hand, and he’s pulling back, slurping down more, punching sounds out of me because of his ministrations. 

“ _Law_.”

“Hmm?” Words obviously aren’t as easy for me as they are for him.

Eustass removes his hand, settles it neatly between his legs. He kisses the tip of my cock before he pulls away, making a show out of licking his lips. My fingers twitch.

“You almost died on me Trafalgar.” 

Leave it to him to bring it up during such a heated moment. 

Eustass looks _pissed_. 

There are a lot of facial expressions I’ve never seen him make, and it seems like tonight is when he’s on full display. Maybe it is because of how long we’ve been apart- how much time it cost us.

“It wasn’t my intention.” 

Maybe I should apologize? Apologize for _me_ almost dying? Does that make any sense, why does it feel like my life belongs to Eustass in this moment?

But Eustass just scoffs, it’s light with no real malice behind it, more so he just expected me to say that. It makes me want to apologize even more. The words die on my tongue though when Eustass licks the underside of my cock, stretching his mouth wide open.

Eustass doesn’t look away from me the entire time he swallows me down, throat working to not gag, eyes watering up, but looking so _pleased_ to be doing this. I push his hair back, sliding my palm almost lovingly down his cheek, along his jaw, bringing my pointer finger to trace around his mouth.

“You’re always so beautiful Eustass.”

Eustass blushes, _moans_ from where he’s just holding my cock in his mouth. I slip my finger in next to it, pulling his mouth just to see how far it’ll stretch, if Eustass will become desperate and start working his tongue. His hips rock subtly, and I watch with wry amusement, noticing that his hand is still placed neatly in between his legs on the floor.

“You’re getting off on this aren’t you?” 

My tone is intentionally mean, Eustass looks excited because of it, and it only makes me push more. Eustass used to break for me so easily, used to take whatever I dished out if only it meant getting more cock.

“Eustass _Captain_ Kid getting this hard only by sucking cock.” 

I kick his dick lightly with my booted foot, and his hips shoot forward instantly, a moan working its way around my cock. His tongue is practically shivering from where my finger is still at in his mouth.

“So pretty even when you are acting like a filthy whore.”

I apply just a little bit more pressure to his dick, pressing close at the base and Eustass _chokes_ , body spasming. He tries to pull back, but his reflexes aren’t as quick as usual, not with the state he’s in, my hand finds the back of his hair quickly and I push until he’s gagging harshly. Fuck, I forgot how tight his throat felt.

When I let go of Eustass’ hair he pulls back, greedily drinking down air before he’s looking back up at me with pleading eyes.

“Hmm, something you want Eustass-ya.”

His breath is shaky, nearly making me shiver with how it ghosts over my wet tip.

“ _Please_.”

I could close my eyes right now and just listen to him beg.

The thought is tempting, making him do it until he’s hoarse, my hand slipping over my cock that’s dripping with his spit. And _oh_ how desperate Eustass would get because of that. He would probably get off on it too. 

Since when did I start to understand him so well?

“Law,” Eustass barely whispers my name but I hear it loud and clear, “I want- I want you back in my mouth.”

“I could think of a better place to fuck you.”

Eustass immediately shakes his head, almost blushing in what could be embarrassment. Just a hint of shyness, but damn is he a dream. Such a rare moment that I feel like I’m not even worthy of witnessing it.

“Not tonight, just wanna _feel_ you Law.”

“Such a sweet baby.”

Eustass sighed with content when I complied, blushed at the term of endearment, happy to just be there in that moment; to be of use. I thought I was well and truly in love with him.

The words I would use to describe other people didn’t even come close to the way I would describe _him_. Even here in this moment with flushed cheeks, and moans drowned out by my cock in his throat, eyes begging me to _step harder_ to just _push harder_ \- nobody would ever come close to Eustass.

I didn’t even try to hold back after that.

I took and _took_ because Eustass was just _so keen_ on giving. Such a filthy little boy he was, entire body thrumming with excitement, a slut in the way he drooled and whined and _begged_ for it with those eyes of his.

Those damn eyes.

I was always captured by those eyes.

He was most beautiful when he cried. When he found pleasure in being used like a toy- a doll. The way his eyes glazed over just by tasting my cum, not giving himself any type of release until he tasted it; felt the sting of my boot digging in just right, and he came in seconds. 

It was like witnessing flowers bloom. Watching Eustass was like taking a dip into the earth, flying through trees, touching thorns adorned on roses.

Eustass was heaven and hell combined, and at this rate I wouldn’t even care if he loved me back, but what I would do if only he did.

I would give him more than I gave the World Government.

I would give him my own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on writing ending notes for this chapter specifically, only bc I didn't really like how it turned out. Honestly I don't know why I ever make drafts since the chapters literally turn out the COMPLETE opposite, but since green is my fav color that is the only reason I'll talk about this baby.
> 
> I picture green being giving; life, renewal. How Eustass tells Law 'being alive' when asked about him kneeling. I like to think that dangerous circumstances bring out the better in people. Imagining how Eustass must have felt when he heard Law almost died, or became the 'governments dog'. Law seeing Eustass' missing arm, his scars. Obv this is just a fic, so I can muse about that type of stuff skdhfkd
> 
> Also I threw in just a dab of earth tones, I love nature and I think it's enthralling comparing someone to it. ALSO ALSO, that line about Killer helping Eustass paint his nails, PLEASE. My heart stopped beating for a second lmfao, I thought that would be so fucking cute jdjfhfgf
> 
> Favorite line- 'I would give him more than I gave the World Government. I would give him my own heart.'  
> That was literally the first thing I thought of when writing this chapter, and I just KNEW I had to end it off with that. I thought it was absolutely beautiful.


	4. orchid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple almost as dark as that ink embedding his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say that I'm late posting this, but I posted it the day I anticipated. 
> 
> This was actually the first time I was pretty consistent with a fic, so I'm proud of myself for that. I like to think it's bc I absolutely adore this ship so I took my time writing it, and also since I was anxious posting this. It has to be my favorite ones, it's longer than the other chapters so fair warning if ur expecting it to be as short as the others. 
> 
> I'm also exceptionally drunk so please excuse any typos, I was way into my head while writing skdjfhfk but as always, I hope you've enjoyed this baby <3

There was a hitch in his voice when I pressed _just right_ into his skin. Law’s body is always willing, so open and soft. If I wasn’t cautious enough, I would drown in him. Unlike the sea, I wouldn’t mind if it _was_ him.

Our time together has been wonderful, it was just on the side of chaotic. The kind that gets your veins thrumming, different energies mixing together. It’s such an intoxicating little thing when coupled with one Trafalgar Law. 

We’ve been too reckless lately, whether it’s because of countless moments together or loving a sense of danger, I don’t know what, but it’s thrown me into a pile of carelessness.

Nothing was established when we first started this- whatever _this_ is. 

There were no boundaries, only eyes filled with lust and touches full of longing, contentment in the way that we fit together. Things just _fit_ with us. It shouldn’t have fit. We should have been clashing with weapons drawn, and blades coming undone; _not_ loving when those tools pressed just right up against us, the rise of blood, rush of a blush. 

There’s no name for it; could one call it falling in love? 

I doubt it’s love if it’s unrequited.

•

_The thing about Eustass is; he never chooses anything light, as if anything brighter than the dark of night_ terrifies _him._

_Most of the time I want to save him more than myself._

\-------

“You look like you’ve been waiting on this moment.”

Law’s smirk gives way that he really has been waiting on this moment, but all he does is keep his focus and let out a quiet, “Mhm.”

It’s fucking cute, but it’s also a nice change.

Compared to the rocking of a boat, Killer’s clumsy fingers, frustrated sighs at not getting it right; Law is a perfect picture for painting nails. Back straight and gaze unmoving, the slight lulls of his submarine on top of quiet waters. It just might be my downfall; he just might ruin me.

I watch as Law paints my thumb, wide brush strokes as if he’s taken up a canvas. The pointer finger follows, and then the middle. Law takes his time with the ring finger, almost cautious as if there’s suggestion in his work. That’s the only one he stops to admire. Pulls back with grey eyes piercing the finger, objectifying a ring just from his gaze alone. 

It wouldn’t have any worth on this hand. 

I never regretted the loss of a limb until this moment.

Law gets started on the last finger, the smallest one. It doesn’t take any more than five seconds for him to be done, and when he is, he leans back and blows on his work. The action is futile with how the wind is blowing, but I won’t be the one to tell Law that.

“Do you regret it?” Law asks quietly. The wind is louder than him.

I have no clue what he’s talking about, but I quickly get the gist of it when he sets my hand down and looks towards the one that should be there.

I choose to feign ignorance.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Law has always been able to see through me so easily.

“Playing coy has never suited you Eustass-ya.”

“You think so?”

Law looks horrified when I lean forward, and I almost get a thrill out of it. _Fuck it_ , I do get a thrill out of it. Seeing those eyes widen before glancing down to my nails. I curl them just for effect, just to see that stoic exterior break, and it’s priceless really. Law’s hand jets out, grabbing my wrist delicately as if that’s where the polish is at-

“ _Don’t_.” 

Oh, it was so worth it, hearing him basically pleading for me to not mess up his handiwork. Law would just do it all over again if I asked him to, I know he would, it wouldn’t even take much because he _loves_ to please me.

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about Trafalgar.”

Law’s eyes shimmer, if the moon was out, I’d say he could replace it, but I guess I just have to deal with the setting sun.

“There’s an enemy ship docked-“

“Ignore it.”

Bepo’s eyes widen at Law, and I stiffen up, but when Bepo looks at me, he doesn’t look surprised at all. It’s more like he just _knew_ the ship belonged to me and was informing Law. Just in case he didn’t know. The notion of that unsettles me. 

It’s been years since Law and I have been fucking around; those are the best terms I can come up with- possible friends with benefits? It makes me want to choke. Since when did my head start wanting more than benefits? Or is it my heart that’s wanting more? 

Bepo is gone before I can even come up with a conclusion, and for once in my life I’m actually nervous around Law. I don’t know what to say or do, should I speak on these feelings I’ve been harboring, or should I let it all rest like I’ve been doing? But it’s been so long, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted something- some _one_ \- more than I do now.

“You seem so tense Eustass-ya.”

Law said that same exact thing to me when we first met, it was for a completely different reason though. Back then I only wanted him to fuck me on every possible surface that was available. I don’t know when things got so complicated. 

“I regret it sometimes,” I finally admit, if only to change the subject because I actually do feel tense.

Law doesn’t say anything to that, he probably didn’t even expect I’d say something, and to be honest, I don’t know why I did. But the confession is already out in the open so there’s no turning back now.

Law leans back on his hands when I scoot forward. I don’t know why we’re out in the open, why we’re sitting here on the cool deck of this hunk of metal during sunrise. Anybody could see us, but what would they say to _us_ anyways. 

The fact that we would be so powerful together- indestructible- it’s intoxicating. It’s dangerous.

“I’d think you would regret it all the time.” Law says thoughtfully, finally, a spark of conversation, his eyes lighting up because of it.

Damn I really am in love with him.

Since when did I start noticing shit like that?

My legs almost touch his own, the heat of his hand so close to mine when I settle beside him. I want to turn to him, see if Law will do the same thing; chase away the distance in between us.

“I only regret not being able to hold you properly.”

The way Law’s eyes shine could rival every single fucking star in the sky. 

“Who knew you were such a romantic.” The teasing tone doesn’t quite hit the way it used to, not with the blush settling on his cheeks.

Would now be the right time to tell him?

How does one even know they’re in love? How do you go about saying it? 

Law’s fingers grasped mine, but when I looked to him, they were focused on the digits, how they intertwine. Purple almost as dark as that ink embedding his skin. I wanted to trace Law, memorize his outline, press against every spot I knew that got him writhing, _whimpering_. God, I wanted him to be mine so badly.

“Eustass.”

I didn’t even realize I was so wrapped in my head until I heard Law speak. I turn to him quickly, already feeling my face flame up at the intensity in his eyes. Has he been calling my name this entire time? 

“ _Yes_?” Fuck I sound desperate, Law _has_ to realize just how much I want him.

“Show me.”

Even if I do it won’t be enough.

But I take commands so easily from Law. I really was never in control to begin with, but fuck if I care. I don’t even know if this is what Law was talking about when he said those words, I don’t stop though, knowing if he didn’t want me to touch him, he would’ve damn sure showed it. 

I start with his collarbone, his weakest spot, the effect is immediate when I trail my fingers along the bone, racking my nails through the hollow part of his skin. Law has always made the most gorgeous sounds. His head rolls back when I drag my nail up, up to his Adams apple; the moan he lets out rummages through my skin. 

It doesn’t satiate me the least bit. 

The sounds of his nails scraping against the deck almost make up for it, but I’m bitter it’s only one hand touching him, caressing him. My hand wraps around Law’s throat- fleeting, he sighs but I don’t give him the satisfaction of going any further. I remember how he used to beg for both hands, how it used to feel like I was the one on the verge of blacking out, I was the one who couldn’t breathe.

Law’s hand grabs my own, quick enough to where it catches me off guard for a second, and my eyes flick up to his. He’s already looking at me, and he doesn’t look amused in the slightest. 

“Stop looking like that.”

“Looking like what?”

Law narrows his eyes, “like you’re fucking disgusted.”

My stomach churns. Maybe it’s because of the tide on this type of ship. I know it has nothing to do with that, but if I tell myself that then I can ignore the look Law is giving me.

“Lean back,” but Law’s hands are already pushing me down until I’m flat on the deck.

My skin almost stings at how cold it is at first, the sharp metal so unlike my own ship, digs into my back. Law kicks his leg out gracefully, pivoting until he’s straddling me, and I become warm instantly. 

“You lost an arm Eustass-ya, that doesn’t mean you lost your touch.”

I don’t have anything to say to that. Law grabs my hand and brings it to his chest, and here in this moment with the moon now high above him, those grey eyes of his peering into mine- I feel exactly like that speck of dust in the sky.

Law drags my hand down his chest, too warm even with his thin shirt covering him. He closes his eyes as he slides it up, and I let him, feeling him as he feels himself. I let out a shuddering breath when my hand reaches his arm, muscle digging when he _squeezes_ around his upper arm the way that he likes.

“See,” Law cracks his eyes open and those words almost slip from my mouth, “just like this baby.”

What it does to me when Law calls me that fucking name. I don’t even try to hold back the sound that bubbles up in my throat, I let it spill free and run away with the wind dancing around us.

“Now touch yourself.” 

Law is still right there grasping my hand, running it down my own chest.

I feel the grooves of muscles in my stomach, my nipples slightly hard at Law being the one to make me touch myself. Law looks fucking giddy, moves my hand eagerly but slowly until I’m wiggling underneath him, but he pins me down easily with a sharp thrust of his hips. It’s obvious he’s not doing this for pleasure. I almost wish he was.

“Feel this?” Law intentionally stops when my hand is over my heart, and maybe I should be the one doing this to him since he looks miserable to be living, but I nod my head anyways.

Really, I’m just happy to have Law’s hands on me. That is until he moves it up, I know this path. I’ve followed it countless times ever since that fucking day. I never finished it on my own, but pinned down under that familiar weight of Law, his heavy gaze on mine. I let it happen.

Law removes his hand from mine, and for a quick second I almost panic until it’s his touch that I feel, his fingers slipping over what could have been- what _should_ be there. It pains me, makes me clench my eyes shut because it’s just too fucking much.

“Open them,” Law says softly.

I almost refuse, almost, but Law is touching me so delicately it’s as if I’m made up of glass. The only thing that makes me open my eyes is that I know he’s not demanding me; I know he’ll wait patiently until I get enough courage to open them. When I do, he gives me a small smile before leaning down to kiss my nose. 

It’s too intimate, and we’re too exposed, but I won’t make a move to stop him.

I barely even breathe when Law reaches for my hand, his touch not as forceful as it was when it was smoothing over his body or my own. He gives me just enough room to where if I want to pull back then I can, but I let his hand guide me to the missing part of me, and it _hurts_. Damn does it fucking hurt.

It hurt less when it got severed.

I didn’t feel a lick of pain when it happened, but somehow being here with Law- having _him_ be the one I get to experience this with; it brings embarrassing tears to my eyes, and Law is pulling away, quickly enveloping me in a hug.

I can’t even remember the last time I cried, if I ever have, but once they start, they don’t stop. I don’t even understand the reason for it, but does one really have an understanding for tears?

“It’s okay Eustass,” Law soothes, and I believe him. 

That doesn’t stop the tears though.

Law runs his fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp soothingly until I feel myself start to calm down, only little hiccups left in their wake. I keep my face buried in his shirt though, it’s damp but warm. The air around us pleasant even with the breeze. 

“You did so good baby, thank you for doing that for me. I know it must have been hard.”

He doesn’t pull away whenever he starts talking, almost as if he knows I need this moment to myself. I give a hum of acknowledgment, just to let him know I hear him, and I appreciate him, but not yet trusting my voice. 

“You know Vergo almost stole my heart.”

Law doesn’t say it in a way to make me feel better, that much I can tell by how he stiffens up after he says it, like the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them. It was gone just as quickly though, Law relaxing, sliding off of me to lay on my left side- I think he did it on purpose.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, both of us lying next to each other under the moonlight, those little pentagrams in the sky shinning so brightly they almost look dull. 

“When it happened, I was terrified, not because I was losing my heart, but because I was losing it before I could accomplish what I wanted to.”

I knew what it was he wanted to accomplish. 

I read about it thoroughly after it happened. 

Law recounted every single moment of Dressrosa to me and I barely even blinked an eye, but now it feels personal. He’s sharing something with me that he chose not to several months back, and I wonder what’s changed. 

If it was because of my miserable state, how pitiful I looked grabbing at what wasn’t there. Or could it be possible Law feels something for me also? I gave him a little piece of myself and he wanted me to have one back. The thought alone makes my heart flutter.

“The first thing that ran through my mind when I felt that sting, when I thought Vergo wouldn’t show me any mercy and I thought it was the end for me. You want to know what I thought?”

“What did you think?” I answered quicker than I hoped, but my heart is damn near beating out of my chest and I _know_ Law can hear it. It’s probably rattling against his ear frantically, but I need to know what he thought of.

“I thought of you. I knew you would be pissed if I died, might try to follow me just so we could be even.”

I chuckle lightly and Law follows, it’s not really funny, but it is at the same time. I would’ve killed him if I found out he died on me.

“The last thing that ran through my mind was that I wouldn’t have cared if it was you.”

I know Law felt that hitch in my breath. He raises up just as soon as the words leave his mouth, and every single emotion I’ve been feeling for months- hell probably even years- is reflected back in those eyes.

Law leans close, close enough that our noses touch, close enough that we share the same air.

“I would willingly give you my heart.”

“Why would you say that?” The words come out harsh, and I hate him for even thinking that when he knows I would do everything in my power to protect it, but life is so fickle when you live the way we do. 

It only takes one slip, one miscalculation, and everything you’ve worked so hard to protect could end up buried in the deepest parts of the ocean.

Law smiles, and it’s not a sad one, oh no, it’s bright. One would have thought the sunrise came early with the way his mouth split wide open into a grin. Law captured my lips in a breathless kiss, quick, fleeting, the taste of a rain shower over orchids. I felt like I was blooming.

“Because I know you wouldn’t break it.”

I touched places I never knew Law had that night.

Rough kisses we once shared were now sweet, savoring. It didn’t matter if we were on the deck of his ship, or in the confines of my room, some snotty hotel in an island we didn’t care to know the name of. 

I knew the name of what was on my tongue, I tasted it on Law’s that night. 

That sweet aroma, petals kissing your skin, one hand, or two; down a heart or up on an arm. It didn’t matter anymore.

But the nail polish didn’t last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted this chapter to be centered around the color nail polish Eustass originally wears, the dark reddish purple, but as I was writing it I Literally had no idea how to incorporate it LMAO.
> 
> I knew purple had the effect of calming the mind and nerves, which I thought fit with this chapter specifically. I read that dark purple hues evoke feelings of gloom, sadness & frustration which I thought fit exceptionally well. (I know the title is orchid which is NOT a dark purple but I've always liked that name so yeah) I didn't actually realize how much it all clicked until I looked it up. I had a certain theme set in mind for this chapter, I knew I didn't want any sexual scenes just bc I wanted them to realize their feelings & accept them.
> 
> Really I had a hard time figuring out if I wanted this chapter to be the way that it is. I actually went with the draft that I had set out for it, so that's probably why skskdj but I thought it would be beautiful for Law to get Eustass to realize what he lost isn't a burden to himself or his lover.
> 
> I don't think I have a favorite line though. The topic of love has always hit Very close to home since I've experienced it and lost it, I projected a little bit with this one. I basically used the sense of Eustass' lost arm to basically be love? You lose something important but that's not the end of it. I like to think that's where I was going while writing this.


End file.
